


The Real World

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: murder101, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes and spoilers for the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real World

**Author's Note:**

> After watching last night's ep, I had this image locked in my head, well a couple, actually. One, I think Jim was being a little cold brushing Blair off the way he did at the station when Blair was trying to pull up his student's file and two, Blair definitely has some unresolved anger boiling here. On the other hand, it *was* nice to actually SEE Blair at his day job, even if it was only to get beaten up and reprimanded for when, between helicopter chases and gun fights, he does manage to show up. 
> 
> Warnings: SPOILERS!!! Not really streamlined and I've forgotten the kids names already. ::sigh:: And the companies their daddies work for/own. Just a little missing scene or two for my own sanity (I heard that) and to urge the healing on a little faster between our guys. No sex, sorry, but Valentine's *is* coming up sooo.... :)

## The Real World

by Samantha Agee

Author's disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did, imagine the possibilities. ;-) Not for profit, unless you count feedback as profit. 

* * *

In the office, Blair's just been told by Brad's (?) father that he, Blair, was framing the kid instead of the other way around. Tempers escalate and Blair and Jim have been asked to leave... 

"Oh, just one more thing." 

Before Jim followed the teaching fellow out the door, the detective turned once again to the corporate executive waiting impatiently for them to leave. 

"I understand the desire to protect your son. It's a very admirable trait." Ellison paused by the door, one hand on the knob. "All I'm asking is that you don't let that desire take down a perfectly honorable man in the process." 

"Meaning?" 

"Meaning Blair's a good teacher." Ellison told him quietly, before moving to leave. "He's honest and he's fair. If he says one of his students is riding on someone else's work, I believe him." 

Back leaning against the wall, Blair was waiting outside for Jim, head bowed, no doubt protecting that eye from the bright afternoon sun. 

"I heard you with the father." 

"I thought I was the Sentinel in this outfit." Ellison joked, standard evasion. 

The harsh half smile softened a little and Blair looked up at him. "Thanks, man." 

"All in a day's work, Sandburg." Elison threw an arm over the younger man's shoulders. "Come on; let's go see what we can do about catching some bad guys." 

* * *

After the helicopter/boat chase and before the next morning wrap up.... 

Thunk. Thunk thunk. 

Thunk thunk. Swish. 

Creak. 

Thunk. 

The solidly hollow thumps resounded in counterpoint with the steady squeaking of chains in the darkened, deserted subbasement of the Cascade Police Department. 

Blue eyes focused intently, the gray tshirt was soaked dark around the neckline and under the arms, dark curls sodden with sweat and clinging around the temples and back of the neck. That and the red knuckles, slightly swollen from repeated contact with the bag, a testament to the slightly less than two hours Sandburg had been trying to pound the anger into submission. 

Right, right. 

Left, right. 

Right. 

Left, left. 

Left. 

Right roundhouse that sends the bag swaying violently. 

The kid's got some moves when he's angry, Ellison noted from the shadows. Guess being a pacifist didn't preclude to having one hell of a swing. 

Catching the bag in one arm as it swung back around, Blair threw the other arm around the rough/smooth material, resting his forehead against the worn surface of the canvas. Ellison didn't need Sentinel senses to hear his Guide's heart beating in the sharp stuccato rhythm; he could hear Blair's breathing coming in short pants, see the slender, sturdy shoulders shaking, the arms trembling where they held onto the bag. 

When the harsh sobs started, Ellison was there. 

"Goddammit!" 

"I think it's dead, Chief." 

Whirling at the unexpected voice, the anthropologist launched a fist, part instinct, part muscle memory, mostly in anger. 

Ellison caught the swing effortlessly in mid air. "Easy, Sandburg," the Sentinel intoned gravely. 

"How do you _do_ that?" The observer asked, panting, glaring in mild exasperation at the fist Jim still held in his hand. A fist he released, allowing Blair to gently shake out both hands. 

He shrugged. "Practice?" he asked. Then, smiling slightly at the winded young man, "Survival instinct against pissed off anthropologist's needing easy targets?" 

That startled a a laugh out of him and Blair grinned with somewhat of his old self. "Oh sure. That's gotta be it." 

Falling into their old easy banter, the Sentinel nodded toward the bag, now hanging lifeless off to one side of the PD gym. "I didn't know you were that good." 

A painful shrug. "Yeah, well...better to keep it in here than out there, you know?" 

Solemn nodding. "I hear that." 

Watching the younger man unwrap his hands, Jim found himself looking at his partner in a whole new light. This was not the same man he'd met and thrown up against the wall in his office three years ago. That man would have and _did_ try talking his way out of confrontations and minor scrapes; it was all about meditation and breathing. Letting it go. 

Now Jim finds him working out against the heavy bag in the department gym, going at it like he had a match with Tyson the very next day. It was clear that Blair had grown up in the last few year's as Jim's ride-along. Endured one too many brushes with the 'real world' for Naomi's son to process without letting off a little steam. 

"I just...I wanted it to be him, you know?" Sandburg wouldn't look at him, just kept staring at the tape dangling from one palm thoughtfully. "Just to have him here, just a minute, Jim. Without his money or his daddy or his lawyer...just us. Let him know that it matters when real people hurt and no amount of...of _money_ should replace being responcible for your own actions." 

"I know, Chief and I'm sorry." 

Now Blair looked at him. "You're sorry? For what, Jim? You didn't do anything." 

"No I didn't." At Sandburg's puzzled look, he continued ruefully. "When you first came in to the station and I found you searching for his file, all I did was push you away and rag you about finally showing up. No, wait. Let me finish." 

Ellison held up a hand, closing his eyes briefly. He had been thinking a lot about this in the last few hours. Bad enough to be in the middle of a tug of war when the opposing sides want you but to then have both sides dismiss you completely, simply for _being_ in the middle... That couldn't be easy. When Blair had closed his mouth with an air of 'go ahead, please', Ellison continiued. 

"I rag you about being late to a job where you don't get paid, then don't take your problems seriously. Add to that, you almost lose your _real_ job at the University when the Chancillor decides your time spent with me is interfering with your class time, your responcibilities." 

"Jim, _you_ are my responcibility. " Blair insisted quietly, low tone passionate if somewhat defeated. "And I've been a real jerk the last couple of days. Sorry, man. I mean, I love teaching, but the way things are..." He shook his head, not sure if he was disappointed in the university in particular or just life in general. "I'm not sure it's worth the hassle..." 

"Whoa, Chief." Ellsion placed a steadying hand on Blair's shoulder. "Don't let one bad apple ruin the barrel for you. You still have students who want to learn, and you're the best one to teach them." 

"Thanks, man. But I don't have a job, remember?" 

"I wouldn't worry about that. With all the evidence being stacked against them, I'm sure you can get the school to reinstate you. Record or no record." 

"Yeah, well...hope you're right, man, because I don't know what else to do." 

"Cheer up,Sandburg. Simon said he could probably find you a job here at the station to occupy your time." Jim slapped him on the back encouragingly, smirking slightly at the face the anthropologist was making. Then came the low growl. 

"Naaaa, I don't think so, partner. Riding part time with you is scary enough." 

"And what would Naomi say?" Ellsion smirked knowingly. 

With a grimacing grin, Sandburg fired a finger at him. "You betcha." 

"You coming?" Jim turned from heading out of the gym, Blair still sitting thoughtfully on the bench in front of the locker they shared. Mostly Sandburg just never used it. 

"Hmm? No, man, you go ahead. I'm just going to sit here and think for a while, work the bag some more. Maybe break out an apology to Simon on my way out. Throwing that 'real world' crack back at him today was a bit much, you know?" 

"Yeah, but you should have seen his face." Ellison smiled and received one in return; low whatt but getting there. "Well keep it down, will ya, Chief? You're scaring the rookies." 

"Yeah, you got it." 

With that, Ellison left his partner the way he found him, working out his frustrations and anger on the heavy bag under the Cascade PD building, thinking maybe - just maybe - he ought to have a little talk with Chancillor Edwards himself before heading back to the loft. 

End 


End file.
